This proposal is to provide an effective program model for the motivation of junior high school students to improve their academic achievement, family and societal relationships and physical health. The model includes the coordination of health and educational institutions serving a Mexian-American barrio in East Los Angeles. The proposed project will last three years. Approximately 100 students from the 7th grade at Belvedere Junior High School, whose families are registered with the East L.A. Child and Youth Clinic, were selected as subjects the first year. They and their families will receive a variety of innovative counseling services. In addition, the subjects enrolled in specially developed Health and Homemaking classes. Assessment data was collected for these students and all seventh graders. The research team will identify, collect, analyze and interpret the data from this project. With the staff, they will select records and administer tests to be included in the baseline data. Criteria for determining improved mental and physical health, and academic achievement will be developed. Included will be measures of attitude, interest, self-esteem, school grades, reportable misbehavior, and school absences. In the second year about 250 students were in the experimental group. Data is being collected at present. In the third year 100 students will be in the experimental group. Further, the third year will involve the dissemination and training of new staff in other settings as well as the conduct of the basic program including testing.